


Morgen, Sasuke, wird´s was geben

by somali77



Category: Naruto
Genre: Casual BDSM, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fun, M/M, Romance, casual fluff, kinkster group of friends
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte! :D Ja, ich weiß, grade nicht die Jahreszeit dafür, aber egal: Während Naruto sich schier überschlägt mit dem Vorweihnachtsfieber, zeigt Sasuke seine garstigen Seiten- soweit, so unüberraschend. Allerdings hat er dieses Mal womöglich auch echt einen Grund dafür... Nebenstory aus dem Darkside- Universum! :D





	Morgen, Sasuke, wird´s was geben

~

„Du bist vom selben Stern!“,

johlte Naruto in voller Lautstärke mit dem Autoradio mit, während er mit dem blauen Panda in gewagten Manövern durch den Weihnachtsverkehr flitzte,

„Ich kann deinen Herzschlag hör´n!“

Wenn es nach ihm ging, zählte das absolut als Weihnachtslied, denn immerhin kamen Sterne darin vor, und wenn Sterne nicht so richtig weihnachtlich waren- WAS DANN?- Sterne kamen für ihn gleich nach Engeln, und Engel-...

Urplötzlich hatte er das Bild von Sasuke als Weihnachtsengel im Kopf, der außer extremst putzigen Flügelchen nicht viel mehr trug, als einen vorzüglich angefressenen Gesichtsausdruck. Er zog die Nase kraus und kicherte. Aw, Sasuke! Leider war seinem Schatz gar nicht besonders nach stiller und heiliger Nacht- er hatte seine Nächte wohl lieber laut und unheilig, worüber man ihm wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen konnte- Narutos Kichern wurde zum wohlig versauten Grinsen-... aber leider, leider reagierte sein Lieblings- Katerchen, also Sasuke, sogar regelrecht allergisch auf alles, was auch nur annähernd mit Festtagsstimmung zu tun hatte.

Und das... war auf Dauer dann doch irgendwie ein bisschen schade. Denn Naruto liebte es, sich in enthusiastische Vorbereitungen zu stürzen. Er hätte am liebsten die gesamte Wohnung umdekoriert, Filz- Eiszapfen in jedes Fenster gehängt, das Haus so beleuchtet, dass es das Stromnetz im gesamten Stadtgebiet lahm gelegt hätte, einen lebensgroßen Schlitten gekauft, Rentiere, und-...

Er seufzte tief.

Stattdessen ließ Sasuke schon seinem geballten Hass auf Plätzchen freien Lauf!

Naruto war gerade dabei gewesen, kunstvoll Schokolade auf ein paar Kekse zu träufeln, da war der gnädige Herr höchstpersönlich vorbeimarschiert, hatte einen vernichtenden Blick darüber schweifen lassen und ihn nur angeknurrt:

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es inzwischen mal reicht mit dem Winterspeck?“

Naruto war dagestanden wie vom Donner gerührt und hatte verschämt einen Arm um sein armes, unschuldiges Bäuchlein geschlungen. Ja okay, er hatte ein bisschen zugelegt, aber das war ja wohl minimal, und sobald die Snowboard- Saison richtig losging würde das ruck zuck auch wieder unten sein- außerdem war auf die Art doch nur noch mehr von ihm zum Liebhaben da-..! Das hatte er Sasuke auch hinterhergerufen, aber der hatte nur die Augen verdreht und war einfach verschwunden. Echt jetzt!

Sasukes Freiheitsbedürfnis hatte die ganze Vorweihnachtszeit über einen neuen Rekord erreicht, er kam quasi kaum noch in Narutos Wohnung vorbei- was wirklich schade war, denn Naruto hätte so gern-... mh... mehr Zeit mit ihm zusammen verbracht.  
Weihnachten war so... kuschelig und romantisch irgendwie! War der Winter nicht die tollste Zeit, um sich zusammen auf die Couch zu kuscheln, schöne Filme zu sehen und heiße Schokolade mit Marshmallows zu trinken...?

In die Parklücke kurbelnd redete er sich ein, dass noch nicht alles verloren war, denn Sasuke hatte immerhin zugestimmt- versprochen- morgen Heiligabend mit ihm zusammen zu verbringen.

Und deshalb-... MUSSTE Heiligabend perfekt sein! Mit entschlossenem Schnaufen klatschte Naruto noch einmal kampflustig in die Hände, zog dann den Schlüssel ab und kletterte aus dem Auto, um sich in den Trubel zu stürzen.

Es gab viel zu tun!

~

„Du musst mir helfen“,

bemerkte Sasuke knapp und anstelle einer Begrüßung, als Kiba nichtsahnend die Tür zur WG öffnete, und der Uchiha sich einfach an ihm vorbei schob.

„Dir auch eine wunderschöne Vorweihnachtszeit!“, rief ihm der Inuzuka hinterher, und sah missbilligend zu, wie er sich die Schuhe im Flur von den Füßen pellte, „Abgesehen davon glaub ich kaum, dass dir noch irgendwie zu helfen- ist-...“

„Es geht um Naruto“, knurrte Sasuke, und dann, nach sekundenlangem, peinlich berührten Schweigen, bei dem er beschämt mit dem Blick auswich: „Ich brauch´ ein Geschenk.“

„Jetzt noch?! Morgen ist Heiligabend!“

Kiba hielt inne, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt, und relativierte dann:

„... Wobei... ich kann dir versichern, dass er erwiesenermaßen null Ansprüche hat: Bind dir einfach ´ne Schleife um und leg dich selbst untern Baum!“

„Haha“, Sasuke verzog das Gesicht, „Das reicht mir aber nicht... ich will irgendwas, das wenigstens-... so AUSSIEHT, als hätte ich mir Gedanken gemacht... die ganze, letzte Zeit hab ich versucht, was zu finden das nicht- scheiße- ist, aber... ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie gefällt mir nichts... es ist eben auch nichts richtig -gut-!“

Grimmig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und starrte schmollend vor sich hin:

„Zuerst dachte ich, vielleicht schenk ich ihm was zum Anziehen... was, das er sich selber nicht kaufen würde. Aber so genau weiß ich seine Maße nicht, außerdem sind die vielleicht von gewissen... jahreszeitlichen Schwankungen abhängig. Das macht doch alles zu kompliziert..! Ich bin einfach nicht gut in sowas-... und du bist sein bester Freund. Du musst doch wissen, was ihm gefällt, oder?“

Das war... anspruchsvoll.  
Nötig war ein intensives Brainstorming, in dem Kiba schnell seine Freundin als Telefon- Joker hinzuziehen wollte, mit der Begründung, dass die sich bei sowas viel besser auskannte. (Ihre unnötig langen Kaschmir- Strick- Schals waren alle Jahre wieder der Hit) Sasuke wollte allerdings keine weiteren Mitwissenden, und er war-... erwartungsgemäß- schwer zufrieden zu stellen. Festival- Karten fand er zu teuer, Duschgel zu unpersönlich... Kiba war mit seinem nicht vorhandenen Latein am Ende.

„Schenk ihm Star- Wars- Socken!“, war der letzte Versuch, „Solche mit R2D2 und Yoda drauf! Oder mit Darth Vader und dem Spruch: „Nutze die Macht“, die findet er garantiert witzig!“  
Sasuke rollte die Augen.

„Ich krieg garantiert keinen mehr hoch, wenn er R2D2- Socken trägt.“

Kiba hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue,

„DAS würd ich drauf ankommen lassen... Hast du nicht deinen letzten Cock- Cage geschrottet? Unter dem Gesichtspunkt wären Socken eine günstige Alternative...?“

„Ich will -nichts- mehr darüber hören!“, Sasuke schnaubte, dann sanken seine Schultern „Es wär schon gut, was zu finden, das er irgendwie benutzen kann... Aber Socken zu Weihnachten, das ist als würde ich ihm eine Packung Tempos schenken!“

Grübelnd verschränkte der Uchiha seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Irgendwas das nicht rumsteht... das aber auch nicht sofort wieder weg ist, wie Geld oder Essen! Am Besten was, von dem ich auch was habe...“

Es dauerte ein paar Momente, und Kibas Miene erhellte sich...

„Na, sag das doch gleich!“, meinte er, „Ich glaube, ich weiß ganz genau, was du brauchst...“

~

Sai´s Sexshop war festlich dekoriert, mit Christbaumkugeln in Brüste- Look (mit kleinen, glitzernden Nippeln), winzigen Weihnachtsmützen auf besonders prachtvollen Dildos, und dem ein oder anderen Mistelzweig über den vollen Regalen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten“, begrüßte sie Sai, der gekleidet war wie ein Elf: in grünem Ganzkörper- Anzug, mit Schuhen, deren lange Spitze sich einringelte. Er trug einen lustigen Hut, angeklebte, spitze Ohren, einen breiten Grütel und er hatte einen ganzen Krug Zuckerstangen in seiner Hand.

„Was Süßes für die süßen Jungs?“

„Verlockendes Angebot“, grinste Kiba, „Aber danke, nein, diesmal nicht-...“, er patschte Sasuke seine Hand auf die Schulter, und schob ihn nach vorne. Der Uchiha war offenbar so sehr fertig mit den Nerven, dass er nicht einmal versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln, sondern nur hilfesuchend aufsah.

„Mein Freund hier sucht ganz dringend was-... Schönes. Für seinen speziellen Jemand, du weißt schon... was Schönes, verstehst du...?“

„Oh, natürlich!“, Sai nickte, „Besonders empfehlen kann ich zur Zeit diese wunderbaren, atmungsaktiven Anzüge aus Elasthan!“, er deutete auf sich selbst, „Es ist, als würde man Kleidung tragen-... aber gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht! Jemand mit Kontakten zur Sport- Branche hat sie freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt... und wir haben einen saisonalen Sonderpreis!“, sein Lächeln zog sich bis über beide Ohren.

„Wow...“, Kiba musterte das Kleidungsstück eingehender, „Wow, das-... ist das nicht von Lee? Wenn man eine Lichterkette drumwickelt, sieht man sicher fast aus wie ein Weihnachtsbaum... und man kann bestimmt auch kreativ... Weihnachtskugeln an... strategisch wichtigen Stellen... platzieren...?“

„Oh, unbedingt“, Sai strahlte, „Unsere bruchsicheren Weihnachtskugeln kommen mit praktischem Krokodilklemmen-Verschluss, für die effektive Platzierung an garantiert allen Stellen, auch den strategisch unwichtigen ... im Set günstiger!“

„Wir kommen womöglich drauf zurück“, Kiba schubste amüsiert den erstarrten Sasuke weiter, der offenbar zu viel Kopfkino hatte-... oder dessen Weltbild durch die Andeutung von Sai´s beeindruckendem, höchstpersönlichen „Weihnachtsbaum“ südlich in grünem Anzug erschüttert war.

„Wir sehen uns erstmal um, ja? Wir finden uns schon zurecht, Danke!“

 

Erst mit dem dezent wilden Geruch von gegerbtem Leder in der Nase, umgeben von nichts mehr als vertrautem, beruhigendem Schwarz weit und breit, kam Leben zurück in Sasuke. Er schüttelte seinen Schrecken ab, schnaufte tief und begann dann, das Angebot zu begutachten.

Seine Augen bekamen einen faszinierten Glanz-... er streckte beide Hände aus, und war völlig in seinem Element.

 

„Sieh dir das an“, meinte er, und ließ die weichen Strähnen eines Floggers über seine Finger tanzen, „Mmmh, der ist hübsch...“

 

„Ach ja?“  
Kiba war ein paar Meter weiter auf der Seite der Gerten und Peitschen am Stöbern.  
„Guck mal! Karbonstäbe, dreißig Prozent runtergesetzt!“

„Er hat den -weltbesten- Karbonstab, er braucht keinen Neuen...“, gab Sasuke knurrend von sich, und testete einen der größeren, schweren Flogger aus Büffelleder am Unterarm. Ein dumpfes, verheißungsvolles „Whapp“ klang durch die Regalreihen des Ladens.

 

„Hört, hört... ich kann´s immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass du dich ernsthaft damit bearbeiten lässt. Hätte ich die Striemen nicht selbst gesehen...“

 

„Was soll denn das heißen, mh?“, Sasuke rümpfte die Nase, „Anscheinend hat er ja selbst mal Neji den Hintern damit quergestreift, und der ist ein größeres Weichei.“

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten“, widersprach Kiba, „Er jammert mehr, DAS ja. Er macht ein riesen Theater. Aber ein Weichei-... mmmmh, du lässt dich von seiner Fassade blenden! Und ehrlich gesagt waren das auch nicht- wirklich- Zweifel an deiner Schmerztoleranz, eher gewisse Zweifel an deiner ehrlichen, hingebungsvollen... Leidensbereitschaft...“

Sasuke schnaubte.  
„Als ob DU das beurteilen kannst“

Kiba hob eine Augenbraue.

„Tss... ich bin ABSOLUT ehrlich und hingebungsvoll.“, schmollte der Uchiha, „UND sehr leidensbereit, okay? Also, fick dich.“

„Hey, hey, für dich immer noch: „Fick dich, -Sir-...“  
„Fick dich, -Arschloch-.“  
„Uhh!“  
Glucksend fischte Kiba mit langen Fingern etwas zwischen zwei Regalen hervor:  
„Schau mal, wenn du ihm was schenken willst, was dir wirklich Angst macht...?“

Er zwirbelte eine lange, weiche Straußenfeder zwischen zwei Fingern, und Sasuke wich zurück.

„Hau bloß ab mit dem Ding!“

„Master~!“, flötete Kiba theatralisch, und hob die Feder in demutsvoller Geste mit beiden Handflächen, „Hier, ein Zeichen meiner ehrlichen, hingebungsvollen Leidensbereitschaft- weil Weihnachten ist!“

„Auf keinen Fall!“

„Komm schon, du Super- Sub, trau dich was!“

„Auf- KEINEN- Fall!“

 

„Alter...! Dann nimm einfach irgendeinen von diesen Floggern und wir sind fertig! Die kann er immer brauchen!“

 

Sasuke zögerte.  
Natürlich, Flogger waren toll. Er liebte sie. Naruto zum Glück genau so. Letztens hatten sie erst wieder einen wegen, ähm, übermäßigem Gebrauch zusammen... geschrottet.  
Aber der Blonde hatte immer noch eine Sammlung von grob geschätzt zwanzig Stück.  
Flogger waren für ihn wie Schuhe. Er brauchte nicht wirklich noch einen, also-...

Hm...  
Etwas, das einen... großen Schritt in ihrer Beziehung, sein Vertrauen und seine Hingabe ausdrückte, sein Bedürfnis nach Narutos... Eindruck auf ihn-... etwas, das nicht so abschreckend war wie die furchtbare Feder...?

Sasukes Finger fanden nach langem Zaudern... einen schwarz lackierten Griff einer anderen Kategorie. Das Instrument war recht leicht, lag aber gut in der Hand. Es gab ein interessantes Geräusch in der Luft.  
Und es klatschte-...

Er zog leicht die Luft durch die Zähne ein und rieb seinen malträtierten Handballen an der Hose.

 

Kiba sah ihm plötzlich hoch interessiert zu.

„... hab was.“, knurrte der Uchiha abwehrend hervor, und wandte sich zurück zur Kasse.

 

„Wie jetzt?“, rief der Inuzuka ihm hinterher, „War Spanking nicht mal Hard Limit?“

Woher wusste der das schon wieder? Tss. In dieser Clique ließ sich einfach nichts geheim halten. Mit roten Ohren bezahlte Sasuke, ließ es sich in Geschenkpapier wickeln, und strebte heimwärts. Morgen... war Heiligabend.

Und JETZT war er endlich bereit dafür. Obwohl, wenn er an den Inhalt seines Päckchens dachte-... vielleicht auch wieder nicht...

~

Heiligabend!

Naruto überschlug sich mit Mühe, was das Essen betraf. Drei Gänge, nicht einfach nur auf den Teller geklatscht sondern kunstvoll (naja, zumindest mit erkennbarer Absicht) angerichtet, verziert mit Deko- Kräutern und sonstigem Zeug-... aus dem Radio röhrte in dezenter Lautstärke „Merry X-mas Everybody“ von Slade, auf dem Tisch brannten Kerzen, und-... Sasuke saß mit versteinerter Miene da, starrte in seinen Teller und stocherte scheinbar hochkonzentriert, aber ohne wirklichen Appetit darin herum.

„Alsoo...“, begann Naruto.

„... mh?“

„Äh-... Sasuke, ich... also, ich muss dir was beichten-... in all dem Vorbereitungsstress-... ähm, naja, bin ich irgendwie gar nicht mehr dazu gekommen-... also-... uff, ist das peinlich!“, er rieb sich kräftig die Finger durch seine Frisur, „Ich-... hab´s irgendwie verpeilt, ein Geschenk für dich zu besorgen!“

Sasukes Gabel blieb auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund in der Luft stecken.  
Er hob den Kopf.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entgeistert.

„Uhm, Sorry!“, japste Naruto, „Aber, äh, du sagst ja immer, dass du dir eigentlich gar nichts wünschst und deinen Kram eh selber kaufen willst, also-... hey, wie wär´s mit einem Gutschein, okay? Du darfst dir für heute Abend von mir wünschen was immer du willst?“

Der Uchiha blinzelte nur ungläubig, und mit lebhafter Färbung stieg ihm Hitze in Kopf und Wangen.

„Mmmh-... also, äh, wie wär´s mit einer schönen Massage später? O-... oder-... wir könnten uns auch einfach nur einen chilligen Abend machen und mal wieder Dungeon Quest spielen...? Oder-... vielleicht willst du-... uhm?“

Sasuke stand auf.

Naruto wich besorgt auf seinem Stuhl zurück.  
Wortlos ging der Uchiha aus dem Zimmer.

 

„Ähm, Sasuke?“, versuchte Naruto ihm hilflos nachzurufen, „Jetzt lauf doch bitte nicht deswegen weg...! Wir können doch drüber-...“

 

Da kam er wieder.  
Mit einem Geschenk in der Hand- säuberlich eingewickelt und an verschiedenen Stellen mit Tesa zusammengeklebt, in silbrig schimmerndem Geschenkpapier. Ohne Schleife.

„... Hier“, murmelte er verlegen, pfefferte es seinem Freund auf den Schoß, und seine Ohren wurden noch dunkler.  
Mit zu Boden gerichtetem Blick glitt er wieder auf seinen Platz zurück, zog die Schultern hoch, griff seine Gabel-... und wartete reglos auf eine Reaktion.

 

Naruto war sprachlos und starrte einfach von dem Päckchen zu Sasuke und wieder zurück.

 

„DU?“, keuchte er, „Hast ein Geschenk für MICH?“

Sasuke knurrte.

„Natürlich, Idiot.“

„Echt jetzt?!“

„Tu nicht so überrascht!“

„Uhm... wow, das ist-... wow, Sasuke...!“, er strahlte, „Danke...“

 

Der Uchiha wand sich auf seinem Stuhl, zog die Schultern noch höher und knirschte ein:  
„Pack es doch erst mal aus.“

 

Naruto tat es. Aber er tat es quälend langsam.  
„... Ist es ein Buch?“, grinste er.  
„Halt die Klappe und pack einfach das scheiß Geschenk aus!“

„Heh-... süß, wie nervös DU bist!“, Naruto versuchte, durch das Papier hindurch zu tasten.  
„Ein Frühstücks- Brettchen?“

Sasuke vergrub sein viel zu heißes Gesicht in der Hand.

 

Mit hellem Reißen gab ein schimmernder Streifen Silber nach. Dann noch einer. Und dann war es atemlos still. Sasuke wagte kaum, aufzublicken.

„Whoa...!“

In Narutos Händen lag ein glänzendes, flaches Paddle, mit poliertem Holzgriff und einer schmalen Fläche aus hartem, dunklen Leder. Behutsam umfasste er es, strich sanft an den sauber vernähten Kanten entlang, prüfte den Widerstand. Glitt bewundernd den weichen Schwung des Holzgriffs entlang. Dann wog er es in der Hand, hob den Arm und testete es mit beherztem Schwung am Handballen.

Sasuke spürte, wie sich bei dem Geräusch allein die Häarchen an seinem gesamten Körper in Furcht und Vorfreude sträubten.

„Oah!“, der Blonde rieb seine Hand an der Jeans, „Alter, das zieht...! Bist du sicher?! Dein-... Hintern wird Kriegsgebiet, wenn ich mit dem richtig loslege...!“

„... fröhliche... Weihnachten“, presste der junge Uchiha über dem Knoten in seiner Magengegend heraus, und erstickte fast an dem nächsten Wort, bevor er es rau und wispernd hervorbrachte:

„... -Master.“

 

Naruto warf seinen Stuhl um, weil er so abrupt aufsprang, um ihm um den Hals zu fallen.

Und Sasuke-...

… spürte endlich all die Anspannung von sich gleiten, die sich die letzten Tage und Wochen angestaut hatte. Auf einmal war da Naruto ganz nah und hielt ihn fest... und er schmolz in seinem Arm, wurde weich und-... erschöpft, aber glücklich. Er war derjenige, der zuerst küsste, tief und hungrig.

~

 

Auf dem Sofa kämpften sie in verspieltem Enthusiasmus darum, wer zuerst oben liegen durfte-... Naruto setzte seine Zähne ein, was nicht ganz fair war, denn einmal damit an der Schulter erwischt, vergaß Sasuke völlig, was er eigentlich wollte-... dann schmiegten sich aneinander. Naruto streichelte die Seite seines Kopfes, griff beherzt ins Haar um ein wenig daran zu zupfen.

„Armes Baby“, lachte er, „Deswegen warst du so stachelig die letzte Zeit?“

 

Sasuke rieb wie eine große Katze den Kopf an der Schläfe seines Freundes, Naruto schob die Hand über seinen Nacken und kraulte ihn dort.

„Du hättest nicht so nervös sein müssen“, wisperte er ihm zu, „Wir können doch über alles reden... das weißt du schon, oder?“

Sasuke wusste das. Natürlich. Aber das war trotzdem eben nicht immer so einfach...

 

Kurzentschlossen griff er nach Narutos schrecklicher Weihnachts- Mütze, die auf dem Couchtisch lag und stülpte sie wortlos über den blonden Zauskopf, bis kurz über die Nasenspitze, damit er sich diesen funkelnden, blauen Augen nicht stellen musste, und küsste ihn wieder.

„Mmh...!“

„Oi, Sasuke“, gurrte der Uzumaki, seine Daumen schlüpften unter den Bund der Hose am Hintern, „Willst du dem Weihnachtsmann jetzt deine Wünsche erzählen, mh...? Warst du brav letztes Jahr?“

Sasuke schlang Arme und Beine so weit es ging um ihn, grub alle zehn Fingernägel in Narutos Pulli am Rücken:

„Ich hab mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben, auch dieses Jahr wieder – nicht- brav zu sein.“, flüsterte er.

Naruto lachte, während er mit einer Hand nach dem Paddle griff-...

„Oh“, keuchte er, „Alter-... Warte mal! Weißt du, was mir da einfällt...? Ich hab doch noch was-... wenn du dem eine Chance gibst! Also, bevor wir hier-... uhm, richtig loslegen -... würdest du was für mich anziehen...?“

~

Irgendwann in dieser Nacht überwand Sasuke tatsächlich seine unerklärliche Abscheu vor Federn.

Zumindest für eine gnädige, kurze Zeit... weil er ganz einfach viel zu abgelenkt war, von zu viel anderem, was passierte. Naruto hatte sein persönliches Weihnachtswunder gefunden, in seinem Engel mit dem grimmigem Blick, den weichsten, fluffigsten, weißen Kunst- Flügelchen zwischen gemeißelten Schulterblättern und dem Hinterteil, das nicht nur das absolut weltbeste war (natürlich), sondern an dessen Glut man sich irgendwann danach auch ganz wunderbar die Hände wärmen könnte-...

 

Lautlos glommen im Fenster die Sternchen von Narutos Lichterkette.  
Draußen begann es zu schneien.

Sie lagen unter der flauschigen Decke auf dem Sofa, gemeinsam dabei, nach einem Flug in unergründliche Gefühlsweiten wieder sicher im Hier und Jetzt zu landen, als aus dem Radio plötzlich ein neues Lied sickerte. Ein Lied vom selben Stern und von Herzschlag, und als der Blonde das registrierte, richtete er sich mit einem Ruck auf.

"Naruto“, warnte Sasuke, und legte sein tiefstes Grollen in seine Stimme:

 

„WEHE, du fängst an zu singen.“

 

~

 

Ende xD

 

~


End file.
